Совиный переполох
by Aretta
Summary: Наверное, мы часто получаем на Рождество то, что хотим. Но получаем ли мы то, что нам действительно необходимо? Slash!


Совиный переполох*ГП/СС*юмор*мини*закончен

Название: Совиный переполох

Автор: Aretta

Пейринг: СС/ГП

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанр:Romance/Humor

Размер: мини

Статус: закончен

Саммари: Наверное, мы часто получаем на Рождество то, что хотим. Но получаем ли мы то, что нам действительно необходимо? - Профессор Снейп? Что вы здесь делаете? - По-вашему, я должен быть на том свете? Вы сами меня сюда пригласили! Извольте впустить.

Гарри с некоторым сомнением во взгляде посмотрел на полупустую чернильницу, оставшуюся еще со школы, и перо. Переместив свое внимание на улицу, которая скрывалась за двойным стеклом окна, он надеялся, что на чистом синем небе кто-нибудь напишет вводную фразу. Но - облом: небо как было, так и осталось чистым и голубым. Даже полоски от не так давно пролетевшего над Годриковой Лощиной самолета не осталось. Будто кто-то невидимой рукой взял и стер ее с неба. Так вот просто.

Справа, в трюмо отражение Гарри с таким же негодованием на лице пялилось в окно. Но и в зазеркальном небе ответа не было, что неимоверно огорчало Поттера.

«Я как кисейная барышня!» - не без раздражения подумал Гарри и взялся за перо. Из выдвижного ящика стола достал пергамент, обмакнул кончик пера в чернила и задумался.

«Дорогой Северус! Дело в том, что я думаю о тебе двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю…» - вывелась первая строчка, перечитав которую, Гарри тут же достал волшебную палочку и прошептал «Инсендио!».

Уничтожил сие произведение он не потому, что оно само по себе идиотское, а потому, что оно не совсем правдивое. О, да, он думал. Много думал. Ровно столько, сколько написал. Вот только мысли были несколько другие.

Второй листок лег на то же место, где до него лежал его предшественник, так неблагородно погибший от руки нерадивого автора.

i «Дорогой С., я извожу школьные чернила, которых осталось не так уж и много, для того, чтобы признаться, что признание дается мне нелегко…» /i

- Какая ахинея. Инсендио!

i «Дорогой Северус Сальваторе, спешу уведомить тебя…» /i

- Ага, отчет по работе. Мистер Марлоу будет в восторге, что я научился писать канцелярским стилем. Инсендио!

i «Дорогой С.С., я должен признаться, что неравнодушен к тебе. Несомненно, ты мне друг. Но мне кажется, что ты значишь для меня нечто большее, чем просто друг. На самом деле, мое сердце начинает нервно трепыхаться в груди уже из-за одного лишь упоминания о твоем имени, которое вызывает у меня ассоциации с одним сальноволосым ублюдком, который преподавал мне в школе зельеварение и который успел умереть до того, как я сообщил ему столь прекрасную новость (я насчет того, что он ублюдок и что сальноволосый)…» /i

- Нет, не то, - нахмурился Гарри. - Инсендио! Больше похоже на оскорбление. И зачем я вообще Снейпа упомянул?

- Поттер! – раздался бас из камина, который мог принадлежать лишь одному человеку на всей планете Земля, потому что все остальные голоса обращались к Гарри исключительно «мистер Поттер» или «Гарри».

Недовольная физиономия Марлоу в камине не предвещала ничего хорошего для его подчиненного, героя магической Британии Гарри Джеймса Поттера.

- Поттер, что за форменное безобразие? Почему я должен ждать тебя, согнувшись пополам у камина? Живо в офис!

- Но мистер Марлоу, у меня выходной! - попытался возразить Гарри, нервно теребя краешек рукава полосатой рубашки. - И вообще, Рождество скоро…

- Что? Что ты сказал?

«Везет, как утопленнику», - подумал Гарри, а вслух произнес: - Ничего, мистер Марлоу, сейчас буду.

Как только голова начальника исчезла во вспыхнувшем пламени, Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и подумал о том, что ему еще парочку Волдемортов придется убить, прежде чем Марлоу его хотя бы повысит за заслуги перед «отечеством».

Наспех накинув рабочую мантию, Гарри шагнул в камин и очутился в просторном кабинете начальника. Марлоу расположился в глубоком велюровом кресле, курил сигару и выглядел очень раздраженным. Как всегда.

- Почему так долго? – одиозно осведомился он. Поттер чуть слышно скрипнул зубами, натянул ангельскую улыбку и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не схватить висящую на стене катану и не срубить круглую, покрытую светлыми жидкими волосами голову начальника.

- Так, сэр, выходной же, - елейно протянул Гарри, представляя, как кровь хлещет во все стороны из разрубленной шеи и забрызгивает кремовые стены кабинета.

- Что?

- Ничего, сэр. Каюсь. Исправлюсь.

- То-то же, - довольно ухмыльнулся Марлоу и взмахом палочки материализовал перед собой стопку бумаг. – У нас тут труп из посольства Соединенных Штатов Америки. Точнее, трупа у нас нет, но есть факт смерти. Вот представь, что ты маньяк, страдающий психическим расстройством. Как бы ты избавился от тела? Где бы ты его спрятал?

Гарри растерялся. Марлоу с ожиданием смотрел на подчиненного.

- Почему вы спрашиваете об этом меня? – рискнул задать вопрос Гарри, проскользнув в кресло напротив начальника. Теперь их разделял большой дубовый стол.

- Из всего нашего Отдела, ты больше всех общался со всякими психами и должен уже был научиться понимать их поступки. С одним маньяком ты вообще с детства знаком, так что кончай отнекиваться и включай свой гриффиндорский мозг!

- Что? – опешил Гарри. Но, наткнувшись на невозмутимый и крайне довольный вид начальника, Поттер сразу же стушевался, не желая доставить Марлоу наслаждение лицезреть плоды его хамства. – Видел рядом с посольством киоск с шаурмой, вот у них спросите! – Гарри рывком встал и направился в сторону камина с явным желанием покинуть столь негостеприимное место.

- Стоп! – догнал его голос Марлоу. – А почему шаурма?

- Ну где-то же они берут мясо? – предположил Гарри, пожав плечами, и шагнул в камин.

Очутившись дома, Гарри с наслаждением потянулся, снял мантию и кинул ее в самый темный и пыльный угол.

Бухнувшись на диван, он нажал на кнопку пульта, и на противоположной стене загорелся экран телевизора с изображением тощей женщины, что-то эмоционально вещавшей.

- Фланелевые кальсоны! Первая цена – десять долларов! - с нажимом на последнее слово прокричала женщина.

Гарри нахмурился и переключил канал.

- Скажите, мистер Хук, - обратился телеведущий к афроамериканцу, - вы, вот, не так давно побывали в Африке. Это правда, что там распространен каннибализм?

- Не смею утверждать, но я слышал, что англичане у некоторых племен - национальные блюда.

- Что за бред? – воскликнул Гарри, выключил телевизор и зарекся завтра же его выкинуть.

А пока стоило написать письмо Северусу Сальваторе…

Ретроспектива

О том, как Гарри познакомился с Северусом.

- Ты… что? – казалось, что Джинни сейчас упадет в обморок и начнет биться в конвульсиях. Гарри это представлял как наяву. Но девушка только встряхнула копной огненно-рыжих волос, посмотрела на Гарри, как на душевнобольного и ласково осведомилась, - милый, ты в порядке? Я понимаю, работа, времени нет, и ты устаешь. Хочешь, я поговорю с мистером Марлоу? Ты же знаешь, он мне не откажет!

- Джинни, ты не поняла…

- Да все я, соплохвост тебе в глотку, поняла! – прорычала озверевшая мисс Уизли, мечта которой стать миссис Поттер рушилась на глазах. – Даю тебе день, - голос приобрел угрожающие нотки, а сама Джинни не менее угрожающе нависла над вжавшимся в стул Гарри. - Ты подумаешь, хорошо так подумаешь! А нет, так я тебе помогу! Завтра спишемся!

Они почти синхронно выдохнули.

Хлопнула дверь, Гарри медленно и со стоном сполз со стула на пол и уставился в потолок.

Вот так Джинни Уизли восприняла его ориентацию.

Далее Гарри отправился домой (небольшой домик в Годриковой Лощине, недалеко от поместья Поттеров). Там он принял душ и улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале, которое тут же попыталось что-то съязвить в ответ. Странное зеркало, чересчур саркастичное. Как Гарри ни зайдет в помещение, отражение тут же любезно обольет грязью. И даже тогда, когда вроде бы все идеально, сволочное отражение умудрится до чего-нибудь докопаться. Прямо как Снейп!

Завязав свои, изрядно отросшие волосы лентой, Гарри напялил на себя шелковую зеленую рубашку и обтягивающие черные джинсы (о чем чуть позже пожалел), и отправился покорять танцпол.

Сим благородным занятием он решил заняться в гей-клубе «Голубые деньки с Морфином и Джусом»

Стоило Гарри купить входной билет, шагнуть в густую толпу, нервно дрыгающуюся в такт сумасшедшей музыки, из-за которой трясся пол, как Поттера тут же кто-то схватил и утянул куда-то в середину.

Что было потом, Гарри так и не разобрал. Об него терлись, его облизывали, щипали и лапали… через десять минут он перестал обращать на столь непристойное отношение к себе окружающих и сосредоточился на том, чтобы как-то себя спасти. Удалось.

Пробравшись к бару, Гарри втиснулся между двух верзил, тем самым скрыв себя от чужеродных раздевающих взглядов, и заказал мохито.

Не успел он затосковать, как его внимание привлек высокий темноволосый парень с черными глазами, острыми чертами лица… прямо как у Снейпа.

«Проклятие, почему я все время думаю об этом сальноволосом ублюдке?» – мысленно пнул себя Гарри.

Он достаточно долго пялился на темноволосого незнакомца, чтобы тот его заметил и подарил неуверенный взгляд типа «а можно?»

«Можно», - так же невербально ответил Гарри

Верзилы уже куда-то скрылись. И вовремя.

- Меня зовут Северус!

- Снейп? – сдавленно брякнул Гарри, тут же прикусив язык.

Парень отрицательно покачал головой и в недоумении уставился на своего собеседника.

- Сальваторе. Северус Сальваторе.

- А… я Гарри Поттер, - с облегченной улыбкой ответил Гарри.

Так и началось их знакомство. Северус хоть и был магглом, о волшебниках что-то отдаленно слышал. И даже пользовался совиной почтой, когда не знал, где адресат.

- Поттер! – снова голова Марлоу в камине оторвала Гарри от воспоминаний.

- М-м-м?

- Я проверил шаурму.

- И?

- Только собаки и кошки. Никаких людей и никаких американцев! – с негодованием воскликнул Марлоу. Гарри даже показалось, что он видел, как начальник всплеснул руками в камине. - А так… готовят там вкусно.

Поттер шагнул в камин, наступил прямо на огненное лицо начальника и очутился в его кабинете.

- А племена?

- Какие племена? – озадачился Марлоу, встряхнув головой. Он вернулся в свое огромное, с высокой спинкой кресло и снова закурил.

По кабинету тут же распространился табачный дым, который самым наглым образом пробрался в легкие Гарри и вызвал судорожный кашель.

- По телевизору сказали, что в Африке распространен каннибализм… - пробормотал Гарри в рукав рубашки.

- Где сказали? Те... тевелизоре?

- Нет, телевизор. Ящик с картинками.

- Поттер…

- Ухожу, ухожу!

С этими словами Гарри передислоцировался к себе домой и закрыл камин для надежности. У него выходной!

i «Дорогой Северус. Близится двадцать пятое декабря. И я подумал, что мы могли бы отпраздновать Рождество вместе.

Твой Гарри.

P.S. Годрикова Лощина, дом номер двадцать три по Зеленой улице». /i

- Ну вот, так-то лучше! – довольно заметил Гарри, но тут же приуныл. Хедвиг больше не было, а после нее он не решался завести сову. Значит, придется одолжить у Марлоу…

- Зачем тебе моя сова? – нависая над вжавшимся в кресло Гарри, с подозрением спросил начальник.

- Так… письмо отправить, сэр.

- Хм… разумный ответ. Ладно. Смотри у меня! Если что…

- Головой отвечаю, - закончил Гарри.

- Значит так. Отнесешь письмо Северусу? – на радостях выпалил Гарри и пинком отправил сову в полет. Сивуха недовольно заухала, желая на своем птичьем языке долгой и мучительной смерти для Гарри.

По прошествии десяти минут, сидя на диване и потягивая Hennessey, Гарри так и не понял, что не сказал сове, какому именно Северусу нужно доставить письмо. Потому как на конверте лишь значилось «SS».

Пребывая в блаженном неведении, Гарри волшебной палочкой запустил магнитофон и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в дрему под звуки «Месса си минор».

i «Дорогой Гарри,

Спасибо за приглашение. Конечно же, я прийду.

P.S. Ты сменил сову и адрес?

Твой Северус»

«Дорогой Северус,

Сова не моя, а адрес я не менял. Квартира в Лондоне – временное жилище.

Рад, что ты принял приглашение.

Твой Гарри» /i

Гарри с исследовательским интересом изучал письмо, периодически себя щипая. Рядом лежала тетрадка по Зельям с длинной канонадой колкостей от профессора. Гарри поочередно смотрел то на пергамент, то на тетрадь, силясь найти «десять отличий». Но единственным отличием были «Дорогой» и «Гарри», ну и еще, наверное, «Твой Северус», что сам Снейп физически не мог написать, даже если на том свете он принял постриг, хотя, скорее, он подался бы в евнухи, нежели обратился бы к Гарри подобным образом.

- Мне не нравится Снейп, мне не нравится… - Гарри уставился на письмо и как мантру повторял «мне не нравится» и «Снейп», периодически вставляя в предложения «сальноволосый ублюдок» и «летучая мышь». Данные фразы ему приходилось произносить вслух, так как мысли о «сексуальном бархатистом голосе» или «темных как омуты, но притягательных глазах» беззастенчиво лезли в голову, посылая к соплохвосту все увещевания Гарри.

В конце концов, ему надоело спорить с самим собой, как психу с главврачом, доказывая, что он абсолютно вменяем, а отвратительного зельевара, который еще и труп, по совместительству он хочет затащить в постель из спортивного интереса.

- Поттер! – недовольное шипение со стороны камина. А он-то наивный думал, что закрытый камин удержит начальника. На следующее Рождество придется его замуровать…

«Начальника или камин?» – ехидно осведомился внутренний голосок. Гарри был бы рад обоих. Замуровать и сжечь, уехать на Канары и пить мохито.

- Поттер!

- Ш-ш-штоб тебя! – прошипел на парселтанге Гарри. Сова начальника округлила и без того большие глаза, сдавленно ухнула и попыталась открыть клювом створку окна.

«Э-э, не-е, не дождешься, - не без злобы подумал Гарри. - Ты - единственное средство воздействия на Марлоу. Мне нужен заложник…»

Размышляя как заправский террорист и насвистывая что-то веселое и рождественское, Гарри выглянул в холл и узрел начальника. Воплоти.

- Сэр? Вам плохо?

- Шаурма… - выдавил Марлоу. Его кожа приобрела подозрительно бледный зеленоватый оттенок, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а губы пересохли. - Меня отравили!

- Американцем? У вас непереносимость фастфуда? Слышал, что они там в Штатах поголовно все в МакДональдсе питаются! – резонно заметил Гарри, решив, что сова ему, скорее всего, не понадобится, и надо бы ее выпустить, а то бедняжка скончается от ужаса на его подоконнике при виде Марлоу.

Мужчина зло посмотрел на подчиненного и схватился за рот.

- Эхе-ей! - крикнул Гарри. - Давайте устроим публичную дефекацию на улице? Как раз у киоска с шаурмой: и вы отомщены, и люди задумаются! - запротестовал Гарри, почуяв неладное. Персидский ковер, над которым опасно согнулся Марлоу, Гарри заказал не так давно. У этого ковра богатая история! А этот… обскурант решил надругаться над раритетом! Да никогда!

Подхватив Марлоу, Гарри «деликатно» вытолкал его на улицу, где начальник и сделал свое «грязное дело».

- Сэр, может, связаться с вашей тещей? Погостите у нее, отдохнете… - предложил Гарри.

Марлоу перестал портить заснеженную лужайку и с благоговейным ужасом уставился Поттеру в глаза.

- Да ты еще худшее зло, нежели Темный Лорд! Тот хотя бы пытал, а ты чуть что - сразу к теще! Говори, чего хочешь?

- Как насчет повышения? Сэр, я готов заниматься серьезными делами. Переведите меня в Отдел конфедерации магов!

- Я переведу тебя в Бюро распределения домовых эльфов, если ты не прекратишь наглеть!

- Вижу, вам уже лучше, - уныло заметил Гарри.

Марлоу по-прежнему выглядел болезненно, но красные пятна на перекосившемся от гнева лице говорили о том, что начальство не на грани смерти.

- Намного!

- Так… зачем пожаловали? У меня…

- Отпуск? Отпуск? А кто мне даст отпуск, ты подумал? Я работаю, как Зубная фея: день и ночь!

- Но, сэр, вы совсем не похожи на фею. Розовой пачки нет, да и волшебная палочка какая-то не такая… сэр, вам снова плохо?

- Мне чертовски хорошо! Слышишь? Я прямо сейчас сдохну от того, как же мне хорошо! – язвил Марлоу. – Тьфу! Ни на кого нельзя положиться! Зарплату им плати! Повышение подавай! А кто работать-то будет? Кто, Поттер? Скажи мне!

- Ничего не могу сказать о ближайшем будущем. Сивилла Трелони перевелась в соседний отдел…

Марлоу тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Шестеренки в его мозгу усиленно крутились, вырабатывая какую-нибудь новую гадость.

- Ну… пока, что ли? – прервал молчание Гарри и, не дожидаясь новых возражений, вернулся в дом, закрыл дверь на три замка и наложил парочку защитных заклинаний на всякий случай.

Гарри закрыл дверь, бесцельно прошелся по гостиной и застыл посреди комнаты. Письмо и тетрадка все еще лежали на столе, забытые им из-за Марлоу. Мысли вновь вернулись к профессору зельеварения Северусу Снейпу. Мертвому профессору, посмертно признанному героем.

Мысли будоражили душу, заставляя сердце учащенно трепыхаться в груди. Гарри схватил письмо и понюхал: до боли знакомый запах кабинета зелий.

«Ты сходишь с ума, Гарри Поттер», - констатировал внутренний голос. Пергамент был новым, шероховатым, слегка помятым. Текст на нем был выведен черными мерцающими чернилами. Дорогими чернилами. У Северуса не было таких чернил. Северус – просто маггл. Но они никогда раньше не переписывались при помощи совиной почты, а значит, Гарри может и ошибаться. Это-то больше всего и нервировало.

Он не знал, почему решил поступить столь дурацким образом: послать письмо, когда у Северуса был e-mail, ну или телефон на худой конец. Но это так… не романтично? Ха! Гарри Поттер хочет романтики, хочет надушенных писем, которые можно брать с собой на работу и читать, пока Марлоу их не видит. Письма, которые можно поднести к лицу, вдохнуть аромат написавшего, попробовать на вкус, нежно поцеловать или в гневе порвать. Еще его можно сжечь, наблюдая, как пламя стремительно поглощает бумагу. Все это можно сделать с письмом, но нельзя сделать с телефонным разговором или интернетом: с монитором целоваться уже не романтично.

А ночью ему снился сон, из-за которого эрекция не спадала почти все утро. Мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к ночи, картины всплывали перед взором, разжигая пламя в паху.

Гарри снилась война. Она часто ему снилась, и поутру он обычно просыпался в липком поту и дезориентированным. Но на этот раз во сне делался акцент не на смерти, не на битве, а на Нем! Северус Снейп стоял посреди поля. Вокруг разгоралась битва, летали заклинания, кричали люди. Ветер колыхал полы черной мантии. Под серым небом летала стая воронов. Они жутко каркали, как бы насмехаясь над всеми, кто остался внизу. Но в этом сне изначально все пошло не так. Северус внезапно улыбнулся. Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы зельевар улыбался. Он понял, что мужчина улыбается ему, ведь темные омуты глаз смотрели на него изучающее, а уголки губ чуть приподнялись, но не презрительно, а ласково и маняще.

И Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Затем что-то радостно воскликнул, подошел к зельевару и… поцеловал его! Без языка, не требовательно, а… легко. Северус даже не разомкнул губ, продолжая улыбаться. Глаза все так же пристально смотрели на Гарри, пряди черных блестящих волос ниспадали на плечи.

Внезапно поднялся порыв ветра, который сгреб с земли сухие осенние листья. И тогда не стало видно ни битвы, ни воронов, а только вихрь из травы и веток. А в середине вихря - он и Снейп. И все так же зачарованно глядя ему в глаза, Гарри предпринял попытку поцеловать профессора. На этот раз Северус ответил, разомкнув губы. Поцелуй был долгим, неуверенным. Вокруг все так же царил полнейший хаос, но все звуки стихли, оставив только шелест листьев и биение их сердец…

- Профессор Снейп? – воскликнул Гарри быстрее, нежели успел об этом подумать. Зельевар стоял на пороге его дома ровно в сорок минут двенадцатого пополуночи, то есть до Рождества оставалось всего ничего. - Что вы здесь делаете? – все еще не включая мозг, ляпнул Гарри.

Зельевар некоторое время выглядел не менее растерянным, но годы шпионской работы не прошли даром, и он взял себя в руки, нацепив на лицо презрительную маску.

- По-вашему, я должен быть на том свете? Вы сами меня сюда пригласили! Извольте впустить.

Далее он самым наглым образом проскользнул в дом, отодвинув опешившего Гарри, и придирчиво оглядел антураж.

- Так вы же мертвы…

- Хотите это проверить? Или закончить начатое?

- Н-нет! Просто я жду гостя… - реальность куда-то ускользала, помахав на прощание ручкой. Психоз, словно гитлеровская коалиция, вероломно подбирался к границам сознания.

- Да неужели? Дайте-ка догадаюсь, его Северус зовут? Северус С?

- Э-э… да. Так… - Гарри не закончил. Понимание, словно волна, нахлынуло на него. Сова его босса… он не сказал ей, какому именно Северусу принести письма. Значит, вот почему почерк был так знаком. Сова перепутала адресатов!

- Вижу, догадались. Я, честно признаться, тоже не ожидал.

- У вас есть друг по имени Гарри?

Снейп не ответил, кинув на бывшего студента странный взгляд.

- О! - только и нашел, что ответить Гарри.

В доме царил полумрак. Единственными источниками света были гирлянды и камин. Елка стояла в центре гостиной, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, а из граммофона доносилось пресловутое «Jingle bells». На стенах висели свечи с голубыми огоньками, которые покачивались в такт музыки.

- Наверное, он подумал, что я о нем забыл, - после недолгого молчания, сказал Гарри.

Часы на стене показывали без десяти полночь. Наверное, Северус уже праздновал Рождество с кем-то другим.

- Скорее всего, - согласился Снейп. - Пожалуй, я пойду… - он развернулся в сторону выхода, но Гарри перегородил ему путь.

- Куда это? Между прочим, я не собираюсь из-за вас праздновать Рождество в одиночестве, и вообще: это вы виноваты, что, возможно, Северус теперь со мной разговаривать не будет и знать меня не захочет!

- Я вас тоже знать не хочу, но вам это объяснять, как соплохвосту Хагрида – все равно ничего не поймете! – Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, как на идиота. Но, в принципе, он всегда так на него смотрел, поэтому Гарри не оскорбился. - Из-за вашей безалаберности ваш друг не захочет вас видеть, и, кстати, мой друг тоже! Так что кто тут еще виноват?

- А у вас есть друг? – не без ехидства осведомился Гарри.

Снейп побледнел, приблизил свое лицо к лицу Гарри и, глядя в глаза, тихим от гнева голосом изрек:

- Представьте себе, мистер Поттер, есть! Но, в отличие от вашего друга, мой друг, возможно, немного обидится, но, скорее всего, он попытается во всем разобраться, не делая поспешных выводов! Это только тупоголовые гриффиндорцы сначала делают, потом думают! Именно поэтому таким, как вы, намного чаще приходится разгребать последствия необдуманных поступков!

- Дайте-ка догадаюсь, ваш друг – это тот котел, который стоял в школе у вашего рабочего стола, не так ли? Поспешите домой, он наверняка оскорбится, если вы в Рождество не приготовите в нем какую-нибудь гадость. Но это очень мило, кстати, что вы назвали его моим именем. Я вашим, наверное, пуфик назову… - язвительно сказал Гарри, у которого инстинкт самосохранения отключился уже в начале тирады, решив, что хоть своего хозяина уже не спасет, так может сам останется жив.

Черные глаза Снейпа завораживающе блестели. Гарри неотрывно смотрел в них, попутно облизывая пересохшие губы. Так и не понимая до конца, что делает и утопая в этих манящих очах, Гарри преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и поцеловал Снейпа в губы. О своем поступке в этот раз он не думал, а если и думал, то никак не мозгами. Ну или мозги свою причастность попросту отрицали, требуя адвоката. В любом случае, разбираться в этом никто не хотел, по крайней мере, сейчас.

- Поттер, чтоб тебя, ты что делаешь? – возмущенно зашипел Снейп, отпихивая от себя Гарри.

- Я-то? Не знаю… - честно ответил Гарри. Ему вдруг стало очень жарко, сердце учащенно забилось, да так громко, будто находилось как минимум где-то в голове. Такое же состояние у него было где-то неделю назад на работе, вот только тогда все закончилось обмороком, а очнулся он в Св. Мунго с невнятным диагнозом. Колдомедик что-то плел насчет нестабильных нервов, впечатлительности, магических всплесках и посттравматическом синдроме. В итоге все свелось к приему какого-то непонятного и невкусного зелья, но Гарри добросовестно следовал предписаниям врачей. Вот только… сегодня не принял лекарство.

Снейп раздвоился и куда-то поплыл вместе с комнатой. А потом пол стал подозрительно приближаться, но столкновения Гарри так и не почувствовал. Или пол был мягким, или он уже к тому времени отключился, или, что более невероятно, его поймал Снейп. Но тогда Гарри – зубная фея, а Снейп – добрый волшебник, поедающий лимонные дольки.

Очнулся Гарри на диване, а над ним нависал гроза и ужас Хогвартса, подземная летучая мышь Северус Снейп и тормошил его, что-то выкрикивая. Гарри же тряску не ощущал, ровно как и не слышал снейпового голоса. Было так тихо и так спокойно.

i «Поттер! Что с тобой?» /i – увидел Гарри надпись, написанную Снейпом на его любимом «Times».

Сам себя Гарри не слышал, язык слушался плохо, но, судя по сосредоточенному виду зельевара, слушатель Гарри попался добросовестный.

Затем Снейп куда-то исчез. Гарри перевел взгляд на окно. На подоконнике сидела сова Марлоу, из-за которой возник весь этот переполох, и смотрела на Гарри торжествующим взглядом. Самодовольство из нее разве что сквозь перья не сочилось.

«Каков хозяин, таков и питомец», - подумал Гарри и зарекся уволиться из этой нечестивой обители, в которой его не любили и не уважали. Не так давно ему предлагали должность в Отделе магических игр и спорта - там уж точно по достоинству оценят его способности!

Вернулся Снейп и влил в горло Гарри знакомую жидкость. Сначала вернулись звуки, а затем Гарри почувствовал всю силу «беспокойства» Снейпа, которое пульсировало в виде боли в тех местах, за которые его хватал зельевар.

- Лучше? – спросил тот. Если бы Гарри не чувствовал себя так плохо, то решил бы, что Снейп о нем беспокоился, чего в принципе быть ну никак не могло!

- Немного, - хрипло ответил Гарри.

- И что это было?- требовательно спросил Снейп.

- Колдомедики сказали…

- Я не про вашу болезнь, а про то, что вы сделали до того, как грохнуться в обморок!

- Не помню такого, - солгал Гарри и попытался сесть, но с глухим стоном вернулся в лежачее положение. - А что я сделал?

- Ничего, - сквозь зубы процедил Снейп. - Встать можете?

- Не уверен, но попробую, если вы мне поможете.

Бывший профессор и бывший покойник тяжело вздохнул, но помог.

Приняв сидячее положение, Гарри тряхнул головой, проясняя мысли. Снейп стоял напротив, скрестив на груди руки.

- Раз уж вам уже лучше, я, пожалуй, пойду…

«Может, снова в обморок?» – подумал Гарри, но от идеи отказался, иначе Снейп его собственноручно добьет, дабы не мучился.

Сова на окне громко захлопала крыльями. Северус остановился на полпути к двери и посмотрел на источник шума.

- Знакомая сова, - хмыкнул он. Птица, прищурив один глаз, с вызовом поглядела на зельевара.

Гарри посмотрел на настенные часы, которые показывали уже десять минут первого. Значит, Рождество он, а, точнее, его бессознательное тело встретило со Снейпом. Предел мечтаний!

Внезапно гроза Хогвартских подземелий обернулся и кинул на Гарри какой-то странный взгляд, расшифровать который не смогла бы и лучшая разведка во всем мире.

- Между прочим, я вам спас жизнь, мистер Поттер, – угрожающе протянул Снейп, приближаясь.

- Д-да, спасибо, - выдавил Гарри.

- И не раз, мистер Поттер, я делал это, - продолжал гнуть свое зельевар.

- Пожалуй, - неуверенно согласился гриффиндорец.

- Вы ведь не любите сидеть в должниках? Долги надо отдавать, мистер Поттер.

- Д-да…

- Когда начнете?

- А?

- Может быть, прямо сейчас? – с этими словами Снейп рывком помог Гарри принять вертикальное положение и поцеловал. Опешивший от такой наглости Поттер не сопротивлялся. Северус просунул в его рот язык и стал вытворять им там невесть что. Его руки уверенно блуждали по телу парня, затем остановились на ягодицах и сжали их так, что Гарри невольно ойкнул.

Решив, что стоило бы и поучаствовать, Гарри принялся расстегивать пуговицы на сюртуке Снейпа. Последний ему не мешал, а даже начал проделывать то же самое с рубашкой Гарри.

Наконец, избавившись от одежды, Снейп повалил героя магической Британии на диван.

А из граммофона тем временем доносилось: «A day or two ago, the story I must tell I went out on the snow and on my back I fell…»*

Внезапно Гарри подумал о том, что лучшего подарка на Рождество от Судьбы еще не получал. Пожалуй, это стоило того, чтобы так долго мучиться… Нет, в должниках никто не хочет оставаться, даже Судьба, и она сполна с ним расплатилась.

*Назад тому день-два, скажу я вам, друзья, на снег вступив едва, упал на спину я...


End file.
